Twins
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Brother & Sister was born with special powers. They are the first of their kinds. Blood is the right full king of the Vampires while his sister Dante is the queen of the Werewolves. They stay in the showdows till they are needed. They are need now to help a little Hybrid and her family. While they be able to save them or while they lose everything?
1. The New Girl In Town

_**This is a new Twilight fanfic. It just came to me the other day. How did it all began? Werewolf and Vampires? How did they came to be? If you want to know you have to read on. I don't own anything but my OCS and the plot. All rights goes to Stephenie Meyer. Not the best speller so please forgive me. I hope you like this story. If you like please review it means the world to me. Enjoy! Going to start just after Bella's transformation. Imprints will change in this one.**_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl In Town**_

_**Dante's pov**_

I been traveling for weeks now.

I pulled into a small town called La Push.

I parked my Suzuki in front of a store and went inside to get a few things.

I took my time since I didn't know where my brother was.

But I knew he would be here soon.

"Who's bike do you think this is?"

Came a voice from out side.

"I don't know must be from out of town or just moved to Forks."

Said another voice.

I walked out of the store and saw three males looking at my bike.

"Damn she is beautiful."

Said the third. "

You mean he."

I said from behind them.

They didn't turn around.

"It's a she."

Said the second to me.

But there was a little bet of a growl in his voice.

"I don't ride girls. I only ride guys."

I said and that got them to look at me.

Two of them their mouths fell open.

The other one looked at me.

"Only a girl would call it a guy."

He said to me.

"Will I rebuild him so yeah I would call it a guy."

I said back to him.

I was in my high heel shoes with the straps going up my legs to my knees.

A black and blue mini skirt that barely went down my thighs.

Then a midnight black corset.

My long dark red hair blew in the wind.

My silver eyes look at them I and can smell the wolf on them.

"You rebuild this?"

The second one said.

"Yes I took a normal Suzuki and put in a sport engine in it. Leo can go up to 255 mph. He purrs like a cat but bites like a wolf."

I said and their eyes got wide.

"Really?"

He said.

"Yes really."

I said as I looked up at the sky.

Its going to rain soon.

"Whats your name girl."

The first one said.

"You tell me ours and I tell you mine."

I said to them.

"I'm Quil, this is Jacob and Brady."

Quil said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Dante."

I said and they started to laugh.

I get this a lot.

"I know it's a guys name. But it can go both ways you know."

I said to them.

But they kept on laughing and I growled at them.

Then my scent changed then back to normal.

That stopped them laughing and looking at me.

"What?"

I said playing dum.

"Nothing."

They said.

"Ok?"

I said to them.

"So where are you going?"

Jacob asked me.

"I don't know. I'm looking for my brother. We slipped up a few years ago and lost track of each other."

I said to them.

"Who's your brother?"

Quil said to me.

"I don't think you guys would know him. He keeps to him self."

I said to them.

The looked at each other.

"Ok so what brings you to our land?"

Jacob said.

I really don't like the way he was talking to me.

"I don't have to tell you jack shit."

I said in a cold voice.

They started to growl at me

I growled back.

"If you move away from my baby and I get off your stupid land."

I growled.

They moved away from my bike.

"Don't let us see you around here again."

Jacob said to me.

I smiled at me.

"What are you going to do if I do? Kill me?"

I said to them.

Their eyes got big.

"If see you again we might."

He said to me.

I giggled.

"I like to see you and your pack try."

I said as I jumped on my bike and took off.

I headed to the town of Forks.

_**Follower your nose to the animal drinkers.**_

Said a voice on the wind.

So when I crossed the line I smelt vampires and I followed it to a house deep in the forest. I pulled up to the house and turned off the bike.

As I slowly walked to the door it opened and there was golden eyed vampires.

All of them are males and the big one looked like fun to play with.

"Why are you smiling for?"

The bronze hair male said.

"Cause the big one looks like fun."

I said and the looked at each other.

"Sorry I mean horsing around."

I said to them.

They looked at each other.

"So what brings you here?"

The blonde vampire asked me.

"I'm looking for someone. A voice said to follow my nose to the animal drinkers. So here I am."

I said and the honey blonde looked at me.

"She is telling the truth."

He said.

"Who are you looking for?"

The big on said.

"His name is Blood."

I said and the blonde's eyes got huge.

"You know him!"

I said fighting the erg to move forward.

"Yes I do how do you?"

The blonde said.

"We are a team."

I said to him.

The bronze hair male looked at me.

He was trying to read my mind so I pushed him out.

"How can you do that?"

He said to me.

"I don't like people pocking around in my head it bloody hell pisses me off."

I said.

The blonde looked at me.

"Your from Briton?"

The blonde said.

"Been there a few times for some years. Blood spent most of his time there so I picked up a few words from him. He said they were better then the ones I use."

I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him in a very long time."

The blonde said.

_**Dante you need to stay with them till I get there.**_

Bloods voice said in my head.

_**Blood where the fuck have you been? I been looking for you these last hundred years.**_ I thought back.

"She got really happy just now."

The honey blonde said with a smile on his face.

_**Sorry I been working on something. You remember that battle we saw and we needed to help out?**_

He said to me.

_**Yes I remember. This is it then?**_

I said to him.

_**Yes stay with Carlisle no matter what I don't know when I be there.**_

Blood said.

_**Yes sir. When you get here can we play?**_

I asked him.

But he was gone and I growled.

"Whats wrong?"

Carlisle said.

I looked at him.

"Nothing you need to know right now. But would it be ok if I could come in and talk?"

I asked them nicely.

"Why should we?"

The bronze boy said.

"Cause Blood said I have to stay till he gets here. So I thought it would be nice to get to know each other."

I said to them and their shock made me smile.

"How do you know that if you been looking for him?"

Carlisle said.

"Carlisle Blood has gifts too you know."

I said.

"How do you know my name?"

He asked me.

"That's what Blood called you. So if I was wrong sorry."

I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Then my stomach started to growl.

"Sorry I haven't eaten in a week."

I said.

Then a female came to the door.

She had a heart shape face and she smelt nice.

"Carlisle we can let her leave hungry."

She said to him.

She must be a mother.

"Why you sad for?"

The Honey blonde said.

"She reminds me of my mother that is no longer on this earth."

I said as I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Come on in."

Carlisle said.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Carlisle and I wont hurt anyone that's not who I am."

I said as I followed them to the kitchen there was more females and a child.

I looked at her and she me.

Then she ran to her mother. . .while I think its her mother and put her hand on her face.

"I don't know who she is."

The female said.

I could hear her weird heart beating and the scent of a vampire on her.

"Hybrid."

I said with a smile on my face.

Never thought I would see one again.

"You know what she is?"

The bronze said to me.

"I'm not aloud to say till Blood comes. I know she isn't a immortal child."

I said and they looked at me.

"How do ya know about immortal children? When yer not a vampire?"

The honey blonde asked me.

He has the eyes of a killer another fun toy to play with.

"I know a lot about vampires but I keep that to my self."

I said softly.

Cause I spent a good time with the Volturi.

Even if I'm a werewolf they used me for my powers and to help them.

I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

If that bitch didn't do what she did then I would never have joined them.

They kill most of my children.

"Why are you growling and mad for?"

The honey blonde said as he moved in front of the females.

"Sorry thinking about my past."

I said as I took deep breaths.

Then the back door opened and Jacob came in.

"Hey whats going on-"

He started then stopped when he saw me.

"Get out now before I kill you."

He growled at me.

_**So he imprinted on the hybrid. I wonder what he would do if I changed that.**_

I thought as I let the bronze boy hear that.

He didn't say anything but just looked at me.

"No and your nothing going to stop me."

I said as I leaned up against the wall.

"Oh yes I am. Bella get her out of here."

He said as he came at me.

"Down now."

I said and Jacob hit the floor hard and he didn't get back up.

The vampires was just looking at me.

Growls came from out side.

"Sit were you are pups."

I said to them and they sat down.

"How can you do that?"

Carlisle said.

"Roll over Jacob."

I said and he did giving me the death glare

"I remember the day I made your kind. One of my favorite werewolfs. But its a shame that you dirty the name of them."

I said as I walked over to him.

"What are you talking about?"

He said with hatred in his voice.

"Really you hate me? I'm the well what Blood called me back in the day the queen of all werewolfs."

I said to them.

They looked shocked.

"Werewolf don't live long."

The bronze said and I laughed.

"You vampires think you know everything don't you? The very first werewolf and vampire can make different kinds of vampires and werewolfs. Most of them you don't see cause of the magic or you chose not to see."

I said as I yawned.

"How do you know about that?"

A pix girl said to my right.

I looked at her and she is a seer not a powerful one but a ok one.

I thought and the bronze boy looked at me before I shut him out again.

"None of you ever wonder how it all started?"

I asked them and they all shook their heads.

_**Beasts now of days don't fucken care where they came from.**_

I thought to my self.

"No one knows how it started so whats the point in trying to find out."

The honey blonde said.

"Will your wrong about that. There is at lest two people that knows how it all got started. Maybe one day you will find out."

I said as I looked back down at Jacob.

"If I let you and your pups up will you play nice or will I have to break your imprint and make it feel like you lost her forever?"

I asked him.

"You cant do that."

He growled at me.

"Don't push me wolf. I have done it before and I be more then happy to do it again. I learned over my vast life time that you cant play fair if you want to live. So whats its going to be pup?"

I said as my eyes changed to dark golden ember color.

He looked at me then closed his eyes.

"I wont attack or kill you. Just don't break my imprint."

He said.

"You all can get up now. By the way Jacob you cant kill me."

I said as I sat on the floor.

"Why not?"

The little hybrid asked me.

"Cause I'm immortal."

I said and they looked at me.

"No I mean really. Not like you guys you can die. They call you immortal but that's not true. A real immortals cant die."

I said bitterly.

No one spoke.

"Dante do you really have the power to change a imprint?"

Jacob asked me and the others listened.

"That is one of my powers. But it only works on werewolfs."

I said to him.

"If you're a werewolf why don't you smell like one?"

Bronze boy said.

"Before I answer that can you tell me your names?"

I asked them.

They told me their names one by one.

"So are you going to tell us why you don't smell like werewolf?"

Edward said again to me.

I was sitting next to Jasper and he was looking at me.

"I really don't know how I do it. I guess I think about it and I smell like a human."

I said cause it's the truth.

I really have no clue how I do it and the same goes with Blood he don't know how we do this.

We thought it was our magic but when we tried it.

It didn't work so we just forgot about it.

"Dante was it?"

Jasper asked me.

"Yes."

I said.

"How is a werewolf and a vampire is a team?"

Jasper asked me.

"While you should know since your teamed up with the La Push wolfs."

I said.

"So how long have you been werewolf?"

Nessie said to me.

"I was born a werewolf little one."

I said to her.

She giggled across the table.

Jacob wouldn't let her get near me.

"So why are you helping out Blood for?"

Carlisle asked me.

"We are very close. I would die for Blood."

I said and they looked at me.

"A werewolf willing to die for a vampire. Now I have seen everything."

Jasper said.

"Not all werewolfs are bad. Like there are good vampires and bad vampires."

I said to them softly as my stomach started growl loudly and every one looked at me.

My tan face got really red.

Then Esme jumped up.

"I'm so sorry dear I forgot."

Esme said.

"Its ok Esme. If you guys have deer around I just go hunting. Beside I eat more then my weight in food every day."

I said in a low voice.

Esme smiled at me.

"I don't mind cooking Dante."

She said.

"Its fine Esme I haven't been hunting in years."

I said as I got up.

"That is if its ok with you guys. I don't want to hunt in your territory if you don't want me to. I can always goes some where else."

I said starting to feel like I'm not welcome.

Jasper was looking at me like he knew what I was feeling.

No one spoke so slowly left the room.

I headed for my bike when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

I said as I answered it.

_**Dante we finished the mission. Ready for what to do next.**_

Came Ryan's voice.

I looked around me.

"Good stay there and I be there in while. Tell the others to wait till I get there."

I said in my alpha voice.

_**Ok Dante see you soon and be careful. There is a lot of V's and WW's around here.**_ Ryan said with a worry growl.

I chuckled softy before I spoke again.

"Its ok Ryan I know and don't worry I be there soon."

I said before I hanged up.

The door opened and Jasper stood there.

"You sound like a Major talking to your soldiers."

He said to me.

"I'm no Major."

I said to him and he smiled at me.

"I'm a General."

I said and his eyes got wide.

"I was a Major back a war. But I never thought I meet a General werewolf."

Jasper said.

There was something in his voice make me want to run.

I took a deep breath and knew why he was doing this.

"If you think I have a army to fight your family. They are the very few werewolfs left since your kind started to wipe them out. I have a few safe places for them. One of them is near here. No human is at risk. There is a barrier around it so no can get in with out the password. The wolfs cant leave in their wolf form only in their human form."

I said to him.

"Before you left you were feeling like you don't belong why do you think that?"

He said with a little bet of sadness in his voice.

Which shocked the hell out of me.

"Unlike Blood I never found anyone that really trusted me. When they see what I can do they see a monster. The wolfs I save or make see me like that as while. But what I do is for a reason. They are made to be a werewolf. Like some human are meant to be vampires. I'm a lone wolf. Every since I was a pup I never belonged anywhere. Blood is the only one that doesn't mind me around. But that was in the past. Now we are just friends I guess you can say. Are bound isn't as strong as it use to be."

I said softly and slowly.

Trying not to cry.

Its been a few thousand year since I shed tears.

"We don't judge until we get to know you."

Jasper said.

It was true but not for me.

They saw what I did to Jacob and they don't want me near them.

"If you say so Jasper. But I really have to go now. Its not a good thing for werewolf to go a few days with out food. A week is bad."

I said as I got on my bike and took off before he could say anything.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. Review=More Chapters ! ! ! **_


	2. Dante & Seth

_**Chapter 2: Dante &amp; Seth**_

_**Dante's pov**_

I rode down the road trying not to feel like shit. I can feel some of the wolf's following me. I don't belong anywhere. No one want's me around. Not even my own brother don't want me around. It hurts but I been lying to my self about it. If I was more cold hearted I would just leave and the V's can fight for them selfs. I turned and went threw the barrier. I could smell a new scent. As I pulled up to the house, Ryan came out of the house. "Dante it's good to see you." he said with a smile. "It's good to see you again too Ryan. Who is here?" I said cause I wasn't in the mood for games. "We found a new wolf. He has nowhere to go." he said as his smiled faded. I walked past him and into the house. Following my nose I went to the kitchen. My pack is sitting at the table with a new pup. By his scent he is only a year old. They all looked at me. The boy looked at me and I could smeel lust coming off him, that made me blush a little. I walked over to them. Ben go up and I sat down facing the new pup. "Hello. I am Dante. Alpha of this pack." I said to him. "It's nice to meet you Dante, I'm Mack." Mack said to me. "Ryan said you have no place to go. How did you find us?" I asked to him. He looked a little sad. "My mother told me story's about the werewolf queen. If I ever need help I can find her by finding other werewolfs." Mack said. "Who is your mother?" I asked him. "Maya." he said. "You don't mean Maya Prince do you?" I said cause Maya was a very good friend of mine. "Yes." he said and by the small of lose that is coming off him. She is no longer with us. "How did she die?" I asked him. "Vampire's killed her." he said with rage. I stood up and walked out side. They followed me and stood in the middle of the yard. Then roared with rage for losing my friend. The other's howled and I joined them. Our song of farwell. We howl this song when we lose one of our own. "You are welcome to join us Mack. The son of Maya is welcome with us." I said as I looked at him. "Thank you Dante." he said. "Feed Mack then show him his new home. I'm going for a walk." I said before I started to walk. My clothes changed as I walked. Now I'm in my buck skin outfit. My mind is numbe so I didn't noticed that I walked out of the barrier at some point. I kept on walking till I came to the ocean. I was high on a cliff. Standing there looking out over the ocean thinking about Maya and everything we did. She was like a sister to me. Before she found her mate, they left to start a family and live a carefree life. I felt hot salty tear's run down my copper face. I don't get along with other females. So losing Maya is talking a tole on me. Then I felt wolf's walking up behind me. I didn't feel like being messed with right now. I turned around changing into my half wolf and roared at them. My ear's are pointed, my teeth are fangs now, my nails turned into claws and my eyes are red. They are in their human forms. "You ok?" said a male that was in front of them. He must be the alpha. "I just want to be left alone." I growled softly as I changed back.

They looked like they want to jump off the cliff and into the ocean. I turned to the left to leave. "You don't have to leave." said the alpha. I turned to look at him. "Its best if I leave. I don't do to well around others." I said. once of the younger male's is looking at me. Then I looked him in the eyes and saw something change in them. "You don;t have to leave. We don't bite." said another male. I couldn't look away from the younger male. "If you bite, I bite back. Besides no one likes me. I guess that's my fate." I said cause I noticed sooner or later the one's I care about leave's me. "That's not true." said the young wolf. I looked away from him. "You know nothing about me." I said as I started to walk. They didn't stop me so I kept on walking. Then I heard someone following me. I stopped and he stopped to. I slowly turned around to look at him. my heart started to beat faster, cause standing behind me is the young wolf. "What do you want?" I asked him softly. "Your up set and I want to make you feel better." he said as he looked at me with worry. "Why do you want me to feel better for?" I asked him. He took a step closer to me. "Cause seeing you like this make's my heart hurt." he said and I blushed. He is the first male to say something like that to me. "What is your name?" I asked him. "Seth Clearwater." Seth said. "Why do you feel like that for?" I asked. He blushed a little as he looked at me. "I imprinted on you." his voice wasn't more then a whisper. I felt my heart stop. _**Does this mean he is my soul mate?**_ I thought to my self. "It can't be." I said as my leg's fave out and I fell to the forest floor. Seth came running towards me. "You ok?" he asked as he knelt down next to me. "I don't understand. Your kind has the power to find their soulmates but its at a price." I said as I looked down at my hands that dug into the earth. "If that is true then your my soulmate." Seth said as he put his warm hand over mine. "But you wont have your freedome. I can set you free so you can pick your own soulmate." I said cause I will just end up hurting him, like every one else. "I don't want that." Seth said and I looked up at him with shock. "Why not?" I said to him. "Cause you said we find our soulmates. Even if you do set me free I will still pick you." Seth said with a smile. "You really don't want me as a mate Seth." I said softly. "Why not?" he said to me in a soft voice. "Cause I will hurt you. Then you leave just like the others." I said as I looked away. "I would never do that. Sorry but what is your name?" Seth said to me. "Sorry my name is Dante." I said. Seth might say he will never do that but he will. Blood said that and now look at us. "Dante what a beautiful name." He said before he nuzzled me. I don't understand. Seth wants to be with me still. "I don't know what to say." I said to him. "Nothing to say Dante. I'm yours and you are mine. I want to make you happy." Seth said to me before he pulled me closer to his body. I felt his warmth and it feels really nice. "Seth let me set you free so you can think for your self. Not being controlled by the price you paid for the imprint." I said and he looked down at me. "I don't know." I looked up at him. "Don't worry you will still have the imprint but you will be able to think before you act." I said as we looked into each others eyes. I can see him thinking about it. I didn't say anything, but I waited for him. "If I don't like it can you take away my free will again?" Seth asked me. I don't understand why he would want that. "Yes I can." I said and the words left a very bad taste in my mouth. "Ok do it then Dante." he said and I sat up so we are facing each other. Then I kissed Seth but it wasn't just a kiss but a way to give him back his free will. Seth was shocked when I did this but as I was about to pull away he kissed me back. Seth's hand went into my hair as we made out.

I haven't made out with a guy in a very long time. I'm starting to get turned on and I wanted to do more. Then I pulled away. "What's wrong Dante?" Seth said as he looked at me with worry. "Nothing is wrong Seth. I just need to stop before something happens." I said to him. Seth looked at me confused. I guess he don't know about the wolves and the she wolves. I smiled at him softly. He is so cute like this. _**I guess I can injoy this till it falls apart.**_ I thought to my self. _**What if it doesn't fall apart then what?**_ said a small voice in my head. _**Then I have finally found someone that wont leave me and we can be happy.**_ I thought back, but I didn't hear the voice back. I want to get my hopes up really bad. If we don't fall apart then we can rule the wolves together. Seth will be my king and I will be his queen. "You ok Dante?" Seth's voice said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him before I pounced on him. Seth looked at me as I laid on top of him, nuzzling and sniffing him. Taking in his wonder scent that smells like a storm and fire. I really like the smell of them both. Then I put my head against Seth's chest and his arms went around me me. We snuggled right there in the forest. It started yo rain softly and I didn't want to get up. "I know a place we can go." Seth said before he picked me up and started to run. I held on to him as he ran. Seth came to a small hunters shack. He opened it and walked in. I can smell his scent in here. "I found this place a few months back." Seth said as he put me on the bed. "It's nice Seth and homey." I said and he started to put logs in the small fireplace. "Thanks I been trying to make it more like a home. So I have a place to go when I want to be alone." he said softly. When you first meet him you wouldn't know how sad he really is. I got up and walked over to him, then slid my arms around him as I put my head on his back. "What are you doing Dante?" Seth said to me as he put his hands on top of mine. "I just want to hug you Seth." I said and Seth light the fire then turned around and hugged me back. I nuzzled into Seth's neck. Then he picked me up and took me back to the bed. We laid there looking at the fire and just talked. Seth wanted to get to know me and I wanted to get to know him as while. We have a lot in commen and its nice to talk with someone. Then we heard a wolf howl and Seth sat up. "I need to go but I will be right back." he said but I got up to. "I want to go with you." I said and he smiled at me. "Ok lets go." Seth said before he pulled me out of the shack and into the dark forest.


End file.
